


Pie and Pouting

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: The day arrives to move from Stark Tower.





	Pie and Pouting

Before you knew it, it was moving day. You, Thor, Steve, and Bucky were all packed up, and carrying your things out to the moving truck. Your furniture stayed behind, as he’d provided bedroom sets, leaving two rooms bare. One for a nursery, the last for whatever you’d like it for.

“I call the last room.” Bucky said, only half joking.

“I thought you would sleep with the Captain?” Thor spoke in such serious, it made you laugh.

“There’s enough room for them to have their own rooms.” You teased. “The place is massive.” Which, to you, it was. To Thor, it was nothing like his home.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Thor as he set the last of the boxes down. “That everything doll?”

You looked back at the tower sadly and nodded. “Yeah.”

Thor came over, wrapping his arm gently behind you, his hand resting on your waist. “I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain.” He said solemnly.

You smiled at him gratefully and nodded. “Me, too.” The four of you traveled to the house, your heart feeling as if you left something behind.

Once you pulled up, and slid out of the car, you stared up at your new home. “Welcome home.” You said quietly to yourself.

“How about you go relax, doll? We can do this.” Bucky suggested, knowing that things were hard for you right now. “Why not go look online for stuff for the nursery?”

You nodded. “Sure. Thanks Buck.” You smiled at him before going to the main room, pulling out your laptop. Kicking your feet, you placed it on your legs and opened it up. You had no idea where to begin! Figuring a nursery set would be best, as you didn’t know what you were having, you googled it.

You stayed a few hours online, finally feeling like you got somewhere, Tony’s press conference went live. Clicking on it on your laptop, you took a deep breath, terrified at what was to come from his mouth.

Tony cleared his throat as he stood in front of the podium. “Hey guys.” He seemed nervous. “This is regarding the recent headline of me expecting.” He took a deep breath. “I’m here to clarify that I am not becoming a father right now, but also the woman in question was definitely not a fling.” He licked his lips, looking around at the press. “I hid some information from the public out of fear of judgement, and I’m setting the record straight. While I was in a serious, committed relationship with her, she was also seeing Thor. We were all completely aware of our arrangement, as were our teammates. Through my own faults and poor choices, I am no longer seeing her. However, let me make it clear that I still care about her and will in no way tolerate seeing her put down.” He looked around. “And I hope you join me in congratulating the couple.”

As reporters threw questions at him, speaking over each other, you slowly shut the laptop, your heart aching all over again. Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes. You shut them tightly in effort not to cry, feeling as if you needed to talk to him now.

There was some relief that people wouldn’t being hating on you now, but you still ached for Tony, knowing this was huge for him. Being vulnerable wasn’t something he was known for. And now, he’d bared it all, just to keep you safe.

You pulled out your phone and before you could think twice about it, you sent a small thank you in a text to him. It was the very least that you could do for what he just did.

Thor came in sometime later, his hair wet from a shower. “There’s my future bride.” He beamed.

You blushed and smiled. “Enjoying the new place?” You leaned into him as he sat next to you, his hand immediately going to your middle.  

“It is quite nice.” He agreed. “Find anything for our littlest one?” He asked, grinning.

You nodded and smiled. “A few things.” You played with his hair. “I’ll find more once we know what the sex is.”

Thor chuckled lightly. “I am eager to find out.” He admitted. “Do you have a feeling you know what we’ll have?”

“It can go either way. I have no idea.” You smiled. “Do you have a preference?” You began showing him things on your laptop.

He thought for a moment as his eyes watched the screen. “I’d say a son, because I could teach him so much. However, I’d say a daughter because she’d be the most precious little princess.” He thought outloud. “It’s a difficult thing to choose.”

Your heart warmed at his thoughts and you hugged his waist. “You’re so cute. I feel the same.”

Your phone rang then, Tony sitting nervously at the other end. Picking up, you swallowed. “Hello?” You answered, giving Thor a small smile.

“Hey.” Tony cleared his throat. “I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the conference.” In truth he just wanted to hear your voice.

“Um, I thought it was brave of you to do.” You told him honestly. “I stopped watching when the reporters were all talking at once, though.” No need to lie about how long you’d watched. “I appreciate you putting yourself out there like that. I just hope that this doesn’t backfire on you.”

“It won’t. Nothing can feel worse than this.” He spoke truthfully. “But I’m glad I could do this for you.”

Hearing that, you closed your eyes as you teared up. “Once we’re settled, I’ll make a family dinner for the team. As long as a mission doesn’t come up.” You said softly. Now, whenever you thought of missions, you’d think of the day Tony walked out.

“There’s no missions for a while, planned at least.” He explained. “I don’t want to make you or T-Thor uncomfortable.” He winced.

“You’re part of the team, and a friend.” You felt sick saying that, but it was true. No matter how much he hurt you, you’d always care. “And it would be wrong to cook for the whole team and not invite Iron Man.” you half teased.

“Not as wrong as I treated you sweetheart.” He didn’t let you say anything as he continued. “But thank you nonetheless. I’ll see you soon.”

“Take care.” You said softly before you both hung up. Setting your phone down, you curled into Thor’s side.

He put his arm around you and sighed. “Stark?”

You nodded, sighing. “He left, but why do I feel guilty?”

Thor kissed the top of your head softly. “Because you care deeply for him.” He mused. “And you feel that you pushed him away by telling us about the baby.” You tensed slightly. “But, know that is no reason to feel any guilt.”

You hummed in response, but still couldn’t help but feel bad. “Can we order food tonight? Unless Steve cooks?” You giggled.

“Are you craving anything?” Thor asked, amused. “Or does it not matter?”

You thought. “Actually it doesn’t matter but, I might ask you guys to help me make some pies tonight. Those I’m craving.” You nodded, blushed as he smirked.

“Careful, or you’ll be making a bakery full for the Captain and Barnes alone!”

You smiled and kissed him. “You always brighten my mood.” You went to look for things in the kitchen for pies.

* * *

Steve came into the kitchen from swimming laps and grinned. “Pies?” His blue eyes looked over the slightly messy area, excited.

You nodded. “You wanna help?” You smiled up at him. “Awe your hair looks cute wet.”

He blushed lightly. “Can I get dressed first?” He asked with a chuckle. “Or at least dry off?”

“If you want.” You giggled. “I’ll be here.” You rolled more dough.

Steve nodded and made his way towards his room, glad to see you look so happy for once. “Someone’s happy.” Came Bucky’s voice, teasing him.

“I’m gonna get changed and help Y/N/N make some pies.” He chuckled.

Bucky gave him a knowing look. “Sounds fun pal.” He winked. “Save me some samples.”

“I’m sure you’ll get some actual pie.” Steve pointed out.

Bucky shrugged, nodding. “Have fun.” He patted him on the shoulder before going to get his chance at swimming.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, you glanced over and smiled at Bucky. “Are you coming to help bake, too?” You chuckled.

“I was going to swim, but I heard Stevie talking about pies.” He peeked around for some finished ones.

You laughed, shaking your head. “There’s some mini pie pops in the fridge.” You told him. “I figured once the two of you heard the word ‘pie’ you’d be on the hunt.”

He grinned and went to get some, eating them straight away before kissing your cheek. “Thanks doll.”

“You’re welcome.” You smiled at him. “But, unless you plan on helping, shoo.” you teased.

“Yes ma’am.” He waved as he got another pop and left.

Steve peeked in then. “Can I still help then?” He grinned.

Glancing over your shoulder, you nodded. “Of course.” You agreed, chuckling. “What are you most comfortable doing?”

“Anything.” He shrugged. “I just wanna help.” He grinned, standing next to you. “I can fill them.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m making apple, berry, pumpkin, peach, and then trying pecan.” You pointed everything out.

His eyebrows went up. “How will you cook them all?”

You motioned with your head to the ovens. “I think I could open a restaurant in here.” You joked. “I’ll just have to set a timer to keep checking them, but there’s room for them all in there. I’m also making brownies for Thor to bring to Asgard when he goes. Bruce said me going back and forth is fine, just not something I should do all the time. So, baked goods will go in my place!”

Steve smiled at that. “So I get to spend more time with you.” He nudged you before doing as you asked. “Brownies are good too.”

You chuckled. “You do, and I’m planning a nice dinner for the team once we’re all unpacked and settled.”

“That’s nice sweetheart.” He smiled encouragingly. “Licking some filling.

“You’re supposed to be filling the pies, not your stomach!” You laughed.

“That is a beautiful sound.” Came Thor’s voice as he walked in from outside.

You blushed and smiled at him. “Steve’s fault.”

Steve grinned, wiping his hands. “I will fully take the blame for that.” He said happily. “What were you up to? I saw you outside, but couldn’t figure it out.”

“Simply getting a lay of the land.” Thor shrugged.

You smiled fondly. “Doing Godly things?” You fed him a pie pop.

Thor laughed the best he could with the treat in his mouth. “Seeing what other things Stark may have put up without telling us.” He teased taking another bite.

“Oh? Find anything?” You asked, curious.

He nodded. “A tree fort, and I believe a dog house.”

Steve got excited at the mention of both. “We can have dogs.” He grinned. “And sleep in the tree house.”

You giggled. “Sure Steve, anything you want.” You agreed. “Maybe you and Bucky can have a sleepover and I’ll pack you backpacks with snacks.” You teased, causing him to pick up some flour and toss it at you.

You pouted before grabbing some sugar and tossing it right back. “Just a suggestion!”

Thor slowly backed away. “As much as I do adore the sounds of you enjoying yourself, I am not eager to wear dessert.” He laughed.

You giggled, but were immediately doused in flour over your head. “Steven Grant!”

Steve blushed as you used his full name, ducking when you tossed a cup. “You started it!” He laughed.

“How so?” You gasped, acting innocent. “You have the flour.” You pouted.

He always faltered with your pout and pouted back. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” You looked up at him. “I’m not the one who started throwing baking products, mister.”

He gave you his puppy dog look. “But flour looks good on you.”

You walked over to him and hugged him. “Looks better on you.” You laughed, shaking your head slightly, getting more flour on him.

He scrunched his nose. “Deserved that.” He hugged you back, tickling your sides slightly.

Giggling, you squirmed away from him. “You can now help me clean up once these are all in the oven, Cap.” You smiled up at him.

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and did the things you told him to do next.

* * *

After all the pies were in the oven, you had him wipe down all the counters so you could sweep the floor up. Then you’d both need to go shower, so you’d have Thor keep an ear out for the timer.

You felt more relaxed after the shower and smiled as surprisingly the whole house smelled like pies. You dried your hair with a towel as you walked around. You’d pulled on a tank top and shorts, wanting to be comfortable.

Steve peeked in. “Pies are ready!” He grinned, blushing as he covered his eyes while you were changing. “Sorry sweetheart. Thor told me to come get you.”

“It’s okay.” You assured him. “So, you said the pies are done?”

“Yeah! They’re cooling now.” He uncovered his eyes. “I’ve got to go do a briefing in the morning, is it okay if I take one to the tower?”

You nodded, giving him a soft smile. “Of course. I’ll work on getting things unpacked so everyone can come spend a weekend of something.” You hoped that it would give everyone a chance to relax.

He smiled and nodded, following you back to the kitchen where Thor had already finished one pie. “This was excellent, little one!” He beamed.

“Well, thank you. I hope you don’t wind up eating the brownies for your parents.” You teased him before kissing his cheek.

He smiled shyly. “I may have to send for more midway trip.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “It’s a good thing that you burn more calories than anyone I know!” You said playfully, working on getting the pies into containers.

“Very true little one. As well as the Captain and Barnes.” He chuckled. “Very good company by the way. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Steve will be at the tower tomorrow, he didn’t say how long he was staying, though.” You pointed out. “And Tony made this place so secure I’d be fine.”

“Not alone.” He repeated, standing and kissing your head. “I won’t be here to protect the littlest one.”

You smiled softly at him. “If it looks like I’ll be alone, then I’ll have Steve come get me and I’ll make my way to you. Deal?”

Thor nodded. “As long as it’s not often, that is fine with me.”

“And you better be here when I have my scan to find out what we’re having.” You teased.

“Mother would kill me if I missed that. Probably the whole kingdom would.” His eyes went wide.

“Who’s the kingdom killing?” Bucky walked in with Steve looking for more pies.

You laughed. “Thor, if he’s not with me when we find out the gender of the baby.” You told them.

They chuckled. “I’d help.” Steve teased.

You smiled triumphantly. “I’d like you all there. At least in the waiting room.”

Steve lit up. “Really?” He hadn’t been expecting that. “Of course I’ll go!”

“Me, too!” Bucky managed, a mouth full of pie.

You smiled widely, pouting as you felt your eyes tear up. “You guys are the best.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Why’re you crying doll?”

“Hormones.” You chuckled lightly. “I’m just so happy!” You sniffed, hugging Thor when he wrapped his arms around you.

He kissed your head. “You scared us little one.” He squeezed you. “I’m happy to hear you are happy.”

Steve nodded. “I should go get things together for tomorrow.”

“Are you staying over there for the night?” You asked, curious. If he was, you’d send some treats over with him. “Or coming home after?”

“I’ll come back. I don’t want you spending much time alone.” He nodded. “It’s just a morning meeting.” He shrugged.

“I’ll be unpacking, and like I told Thor- Tony put so much security in this place, I’d be fine.” You said gently. “If you want to spend time with the others, stay for a bit.”

“I’ll text you.” He nodded, kissing your head before rushing off to print some papers.

Bucky bit into another pie before following him, waving and smiling to you.

You smiled up at Thor. “I was thinking maybe we could start getting baby name ideas soon?” You suggested. “I was thinking maybe go more Asgardian for their first name, and then for a middle more….human?” You chuckled.

He smiled wide. “That is a brilliant idea. Thank you.” He nodded. “I shall think of names in my language.”

“Of course.” You said lovingly. “Now, I’m going to finish getting these pies put away, then I’m all yours.”

He smiled widely at that, wanting to spend his last night with you before leaving.

* * *

By the time that you woke up the next morning, the house was silent. There was a short note on your pillow from Thor, making you smile.

Little One,

You looked too peaceful to wake. It is time for our departure. I will miss you.

Yours,

Thor

Setting it down, you wondered where you wanted to start that day once you’d eaten. You made your way to the room that would be the nursery and started thinking about it, finding things on your phone as you thought of things.

* * *

Steve held up the pies as he walked into the morning meeting. “I come with gifts!” He grinned.

Clint made grabby hands instantly. “Oh fuck yeah.”

Nat smacked him. “Only one piece.”

“We brought two, and there’s more at home.” Bucky laughed. “We brought the pumpkin and the apple. There’s also berry, peach, and pecan.”

Tony stayed quiet, watching as everyone enjoyed your pie. He waved one away when Bucky offered him a slice. “Maybe I should have swiped a couple of Thor’s brownies, too.” Bucky chuckled, noting how fast the pie was going.

Steve chuckled along with him. “She’s planning on having dinner so I’ll make sure she has enough sweets.” He sat and soon began the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, Steve was hanging out and chatting with Clint and Nat while Bucky finished off the scraps of pie left. Chuckling, he looked over. “Buck, we’re going home soon, you don’t have to act like you’re starving.”

“She said she’d be unpacking all morning, so I figured save her from making lunch.” He shrugged.

Steve laughed. “Sure pal.” He turned to Nat. “Y/N said to feel free to come by whenever. She doesn’t want to be stuck with guys all the time.”

She laughed and nodded. “Let’s just hope she’s having a girl.”

“We find out soon!” He beamed.

“We?” She raised an eyebrow at him, a curious expression on her face.

“She asked us.” He motioned to Bucky. “To go to the appointment with her and Thor to find the sex.” He beamed.

Bucky nodded, licking the pan. “Oh, I thought you mean- Nevermind.” She chuckled.

Steve looked at her curiously. “Thought what?”

“She means she thought you meant you were with her when you said ‘we’.” Clint shrugged. “Which really wouldn’t be a leap.”

Steve’s eyes widened, as if he were surprised, but the blush that creeped up his neck told them how he really felt. “We’re best friends, as we’ve always been.” He said after clearing his throat slightly.

“Whatever.” Tony stormed out before his face betrayed him.

* * *

You smiled as you were getting a Skype call from the tower on your laptop, figuring it was one of the guys or maybe Nat, you answered straight away. Seeing Tony, your face faltered slightly. “Hello, Tony.” You smiled gently. “Enjoy the pies I sent?”

Tony wasn’t sure why he called, but hearing Steve talking with Clint had him worried. “I um wasn’t feeling well.” He admitted to not eating the pies. “So I wanted to check on you.”

“I hope it passes quickly. The house should be ready for visitors by this weekend.” You told him. “I’m just doing stuff around the house. And, I’ve been told about the tree house.” You teased. “You brought out the inner 5 year old in Steve.”

He grimaced at the mention of Steve and nodded. “If you need anything, like construction wise or technology wise feel free to call me.” He looked down. “Steve mentioned the dinner you wanted to have for the team soon, I think it’s best if i didn’t go.”

It was hard to miss the reaction that he had at the mention of Steve, and it hurt when he clarified that if you needed him- it would be for construction, or tech. What killed you was him not wanting to join everyone for the dinner. “Oh, I was looking forward to everyone coming.” You said softly. “But, I won’t force you to go…” Licking your lips, you looked away as you teared up.

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you.” He tried to assure quickly. “I don’t think I’m welcome by any of the team. I’m happy to join you for dinner any time.” He blushed.

You shrugged. “I don’t think they’d tell you not to go, Tony.” You sighed. “I said I wanted the whole team for dinner. Why do you think you aren’t welcome by them?”

He nodded, biting his lip before shrugging. “No one really talks to me anymore. And I’m not feeling sorry for myself. I deserve it. I just don’t want to ruin your dinner.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe because they think it’s safer?” You pointed out. “When you’re upset, you get snippy with everyone, and take your anger out on other people. It’s not the first time they’ve cut back on talking to you, Tony. You shunning yourself from my dinner would be more likely to ruin it, to be honest.”

Tony looked down as if he was getting scolded. “Yes ma’am. I’ll be there then. Just let me know.”  

You shook your head. “Don’t.” Your mood dropped. “Don’t go because I’m forcing you. Don’t make me feel like shit because I want you there. If you want to come, fine. If you don’t, don’t. I can’t make you, and I won’t. I’ll send something home with the others if you don’t, at least. I’m sure you can find something else to do that you’d be happier with.”

He clenched his jaw. “I’m trying okay? I thought me not being there would make you more happy. I’ve been doing everything I can to fix this. I just don’t know what you want.” He sat up in his chair.

“I wanted you, you egotistical ass!” You snapped back. “But, that’s not what I got, so I want my friend. Now I’m just being made to feel guilty for that.” You huffed. “I’m not sure what you want from me, Tony. I should go eat some lunch, I’ll talk to you later.” Without waiting for an answer, you shut your laptop.

Tony stared at the blank screen, swallowing thickly. He wiped at his eyes, sitting back in his chair as he began to self-loathe.


End file.
